


Cottage Core Dreams

by anonymoushoplessromantic



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Domestic, F/F, Fluff, Lesbians, Love, Oneshot, Orignal Characters - Freeform, Rainy Days, Short, Wholesome, no beta we die like men, unedited
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:21:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27794506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anonymoushoplessromantic/pseuds/anonymoushoplessromantic
Summary: Two lovers living their cottage core dreams in a small valley amongst the mountains





	Cottage Core Dreams

Deep gray clouds slowly roll over the hills like a blanket slowly covering the lush valley, in which resides a small stone cottage. The cottage looked as if it had been reclaimed by mother nature, the cracks in the stone filled with moss the roof and walls have been engulfed by emerald green ivy. The small path leading to the cottage is worn from years of animals and people walking along it. The worn path leads to a sign saying Bea and Honey with bumblebees and honeycomb paint chipped and peeling; creating a new texture on the paint that can only be created through the gentle effect of time. The door leads into a scene that can only be described as warmth, stew bubbles atop a crackling fire filling the air with an aroma of rich spices and herbs and the thick scent of beef floating lazily through the air; the two scents dancing through the air. Following the scent to its source you see a person stirring, shorter in stature they have brown hair, the same as rich chocolate and their smile has the type of light that has the same brightness as a blazing bright and beautiful on a summer's day. They were wearing a rich purple dress with golden yellow patterns stitched into the hem. A soft worn apron speckled with dirt, flour , and a plethora of spices. And with the name Bea stitched into the upper chest of the apron.  
“Honey, could you dice those bell peppers for me?”  
“Of course Love”  
The person who was dicing the bell peppers was wearing a baby pink dress, with a warm brown overcoat. Their hair was long and red like a freshly bloomed tulip with waves like the rolling land of a wheat field. Her voice was the same as her name smooth as honey; beautiful as a songbird when chirping their morning tunes.  
Within the comforting silence only the consistent chops and bubbling soup can be heard. Creating a sincerity that only can be created by the purest of devotion.  
“The peppers are all chopped up!” Honey says lovingly  
“Oh thank you, love.”  
The peppers are poured into the pot, making a soft tumbling noise as they roll down the cutting board. Bea continues to stir, and like clockwork Honey moves to set the table putting down a hand crafted tablecloth of beautiful patterns and colours, that was made as a gift for Honey by their lover, Bea. After the tablecloth goes the rustic carved bowl, spoons, and cups free of any splinters, chips or scratches. They then light a candle that is seated in the center of the table on a small plate, the candle flickers as if it is trying to compete with the beastly wood fire burning in the fireplace.  
“Food’s done!” Bea barks across the cottage  
They then proceed to carry the large pot over to the table pecking their lover on their way. They then both seat themselves at the table and share stories of their day, like how Honey found a possum nuzzled in their firewood today and how cute it was. And Bea talks about how they found some fresh berries to use as dye for their next quilt; they emphasised since it was getting cold they are going to need to make a lot more quilts to keep them warm late at night. Honey assured them that they would be fine if they have a fire, and they have each other to keep warm at night too but that they would adore more of the gorgeous quilts that they create; and to not let this quilt making become a burden on them. As they chat and share the stories of their day, the soft sound of eating and chatter fill the once silent room, lighting up brighter than any candle or fireplace ever could.  
The sun slowly falls behind the mountains that surround the valley, and a soft slumber falls upon the cottage. The frogs in the garden retreat to the flower bushes and plants while the woodpeckers return to their trees, and the bears lazily return to their caves for slumber. So do the people inside the small cottage, with the ivy and worn in path.  
Bea and Honey clean their table, Honey taking the duty of cleaning and drying the dishes, while Bea clears the table of the table cloth and adds more wood to the fire that is now manly diligent embers trying to burn. They both finish their tasks like a perfect team, a match made in heaven persay. Shortly after Bea finishes their tasks they grab the sleepwear for both themselves and their loving partner.  
“Here my darling, your royal garments.” Bea says playfully while handing Honey her sleepwear.  
“Oh why thank you!” Honey says dramatically putting their hand to their heart .  
They both prep themselves for bed, putting on cozy clothing so they will stay warm during their slumber. Brushing their hair and braiding it so it's easier to deal with in the morning, removing their jewelry, wiping off any makeup.  
They slowly settle into bed looking out their cottages windows, peering at the moon and stars through the clouds. Watching as the Clouds slowly overtake the moon and the stars bright beams of light; and the sound of rain and sight of dark and light grey clouds take their place.  
And as the puttering sounds of rain can be heard outside, Honey takes Beas waist in her arms and pulls her close kissing her forehead. Their bodies flush with each other but there is no lust, nothing but pure affection and tender touches of the cheek or waist. Slowly the candle on the table flickers out into just warm wax, the lovers fade into a slumber encompassed in each other's arms; heartbeats in sync with nothing but love filling the cottage.


End file.
